


Half-Way There

by ElSun



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Jane and Maura murder read to find out more....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Caroline.  
>  Dexter

Morning in Boston was always an interesting. In the winter the ole nothreaster could cause for high winds and icy roads. In the summer the smell of the ocean could assault the senses. This morn found Dr. Isles downstairs in the kitchen at her new esspresso machine. She heard the door open and turned to see who had just walked in. When she noticed it wasn't Angela, she relaxed a little not by much but just enough.  
"Good Morning Jane." She smiled eyes gleaming. In typical Rizzoli fashion Jane seeme to sigh and grunt at the same time. Already her morning had been dismal at best.  
"Is there coffee?"  
"No, I just bought an esspresso machine. This one came from Italy it was designed by Paulo Gionni. He..."  
"Maura please just give me a cup." Jane half-pleaded not needing a history brief.  
"Sure." She moved to hand her a cup. As she let her eyes linger on her. She noticed something. Walking over to her she ran her fingers thru her hair.  
"What the hell?" Jane was about to pull her into a head-lock.  
"You ran out of your 2 in 1 and used the conditoner we got at the spa." She was beaming.  
"Yes. Yes I did. $500 dollars for a bottle of conditoner. Is riddiclious.'  
"No it isn't when your hair is shinning like the sea. Oh and it's so managable." She was sipping her cup as she waited for Jane to complain some more. The detective just glared on she had just lifted the cup to her when her phone buzzed.  
"Rizzoli?" As she peered over to Maura her phone was buzzing.  
"Dr. Isles."  
"On my way.' They both replied setting their cups down Jane was heading for the door as Maura grabbed her medical bag.  
The scene was swarming in personel. The detective and the M..E. passed thru security and towards the victim. While Jane stopped to talk to her partner Korsack. Maura headed towards the vic. She bent down to look over the body. After she had been examinging the body for a few minutes Jane walked over.  
"Anything?"  
"Jane you know I won't have anything solid until their on my table."  
"Yes, Maura but you could tell me what killed them."  
"At the moment... I don't have C.O.D Their is no indication of foul play. Just no external evidence."  
"Ok so I might actually have been called for natrual cause?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Well I'm saying their are no signs of trauma that are visable."  
"Well can we get back to BPD."  
"Yes just let me sign for this and meet me in the morgue.  
As Maura eneterd her office to set her things down she could see the body being wheeled in. Jane had just come in and was still being evil.  
"You aren't even dressed.'  
"I just got in and so did the vic."  
"Still I need to know."  
"Something is wrong?"  
"Yes I could be handling some other cases."  
"No thats not it."  
"No."  
"What are you hiding?"  
"Nothing."  
"Yes you are." Maura decided to bait Jane. She bent over slightly as if she were checking her legs for something. As she suspected Jane followed her every move.  
"What are you doing?" She said as she tried to clear her throat.  
"You did something."  
"no I didn't."  
"So if I walk over to you I'm not going to smell spa body cleanser?"  
"Maybe?"  
"Yup. Detective you are thinking about me in your shower now aren't you?"  
"Look it was one kiss. And if I recall you said and I quote...Donuts."  
'No what I said was donuts this late is not healthy eating."  
"Whatever."  
"Jane please I was teasing."  
"Still."  
"We haven't talked about it."  
"Well?"  
"I'm about to work. You want to discuss us. Over someone who may have been murdered not to mention this is going to take a while."  
"No, I just think you know this could get naughty and you have no witty comebacks when sex is the issue."  
"Not fair. When I said that I was dealing with my own issues.'  
"Just go and deal with the vic. I'll be upstairs."  
"Jane you are a great kisser."  
"I better be." Jane walked out of her office. Maura headed into the morgue. As she began the autopsy. She found what she had suspected as she undressed the vic. The hemotomas were proof enough this was a homocide. She contiued as she removed the organs or what was left. She took all her samples and had them tested. When she finnished she had a good idea of what had happened. She called up to Jane.  
She was back at her desk when Jane entered with lunch. She got up as the two sat on the couch. She was handed a bag and she began to look thru it when. Jane began to climb the walls waiting for what she found.  
"Homocide.'  
"Figures. Not like I get a vacation around here."  
"Well this one is going to be a good one."  
"Really?"  
"Yes I've got a body that wasn't submerged and wounds that have no-visable pattern.So I can't tell you what killed them. I can however tell you whatever it was was so powerful it pullverized their organs."  
"Eww."  
"I was elbow deep in goo. I'll take the Eww." Jane was sat down and began to fish thru her lunch as well. Intruth they had gotten the work out of the way for the moment. She knew she still had to wait on the test results. All that was left for her to do is follow up on questions and find the M.O. for the vic. Yet at this moment all she wanted to know was when they were going out.  
"Just so you know I'll deal with us in a moment. I was going to call my mother."  
"You need a consult? Oh this is good."  
"what part of pulverized did you not grasp."  
"Besides Hope would know about some of this.'  
"Patty?"  
"maybe but I want her to see this,so give me a sec. Oh and Jane you can be my date my mothers gala."  
"i'm only going because I like her and I want a date." Maura had picked up the phone. She smiled to herself.  
TBC...


	2. Half-Way There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work and a Date....

The bull pen was quite as Jane went to her desk. She had been running checks on the vic. Dental, prints, blood and anything else that could be used to ID them. Going over her notes she still had no leads. Nothing out of the ordinary. Her phone rang. Picking it up...  
'Rizzoli..."  
"Hello Detective. You found my latest victim."  
She sat up. She was looking around for anyone. When she stopped she pulled out her phone texting Korsack she told him to tag the line.  
"Well by your silence. I'll take this as you don't beleive me."  
"No, not really."  
"Well I know by now you Dr. Isles has no idea how they died."  
"I'm listening."  
"Good, now you are ready. We are going to have so much fun."  
"How much fun I don't want to miss anything."  
"You won't..."  
"Are you going to give me anything?"  
"Not yet Detective... I'll be around." The line went dead. Korsack texted when the call ended. They got a pre-paid phone. It was going to take a while to track it down.  
She sighed as she went down to the morgue. Nothing to do but spin her wheels for the moment. Maura was doing paperwork when Jane walked in.  
"Hey."  
"The nut-job just called me. This is going to be on going if we don't nail the son of a bitch."  
"Relax. You know we will."  
"Maura how is it more people aren't seeing this kinda of sickness. Is there anything more we could do."  
"Jane, I... " Maura was stopped for once this wasn't an actual question with an easy out.   
Jane propped up on the couch she knew this was just part of the job but inside she wanted to know that their was more to this world than just chaos. Muara handed her a cup.  
"What's this?"  
"Something I made."  
"Should I be worried?"  
"Well no not really but you seem to need something, so I thought this might help."  
"Dear God..."  
"What?"  
"It's good. What's in here?"  
"Uhm let's not. So what time are you picking me up?"  
"I wasn't sure if we were meeting up..."  
"This is a date... In my world that means you pick me up."  
"Why am I picking you up?"  
"Ok well now I'm intruigied. Ok I could pick you up." Maura was beaming as Jane realized this was getting kinda scary. She liked Maura but her bouts of lunacy in that sane way could make you crazy.  
"Fine you are picking me up."  
"Great, should I get you a corsage?"  
"You are serious."  
"Well I was..."  
"Oh God."  
"What is wrong with that?"  
"You do understand this is not prom night?"  
"You do know it's kinda romantic."  
"No it's not, even as a teenager it's creepy."  
"Sometimes Jane I think you have no sense of romance."  
"I have romance, just not for those moments. I like a walk on the bench, candle lit bubble baths, cozy nooks, laying in bed on a sunday. You know ROMANCE..."  
"I've got chills.'  
"See you think you know everything."  
"I really would like to see how this first date goes."  
"Good."  
TBC....


	3. Half-Way There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening.....

When the day eneded Maura flew out of the mourgue like their was a sale on designer anything that if she wasn't a trustfunder she would have spent her anual check. Jane had everything planned. She stopped by the subway down the street grabbed a foot-long knowing full well wealthy people drank eating not often. She headed out and was in her apartment in twenty minutes. She picked up half of the sandwich as she picked out her clothes,walking into the bathroom she turned the shower on. When she finnished she walked towards the fridge grabbing a drink she moved back into the bathroom.  
When she was done she walked into her room, she seemed to get a nagging feeling for a brief moment Hoyt was in her mind. She realized that he was going to be there tonight how she wasn't sure. She kept to her plan as her mind began to run thru the possible scenarios of the evenings out come. She couldn't help but wonder if Maura would eat anything. She took her sandwich just incase. She knew Dr. Death could be mean when she was hungry. She headed out on her way to her date.  
Maura was in the house as she began screaming... She had plotted this evening for a long time now and now that she had Detective Rizzolli for an evening that wasn't work she wasn't going to stop now. As she scanned her closet nothing seemed good enough, she didn't really want to play itself but she couldn't reveal to much cleveage or leg at a function for her mother. So she began to undress herself again until she settled on something just naughty enough but classy.  
She took a gulp of her wine glass as she went to the task of her hair. She decided on blow drying and curling midily with a wind-blown look. When she was satisified she grabbed her shawl and evening bag. By the time her booted foot hit the step the door chimed. She made her way to the door.  
"Hello."  
"You look delicious." Jane said as she raised the Subway bag. Maura smiled this was one of those moments when you know someone cares about you.  
"Steak and cheese?"  
"Of course."  
"All the sauces?"  
"Yeah I ordered it."  
"Thank you. This is better than flowers.."  
"Really cause I got those too."  
"Ok this is a romantic date."  
"Not done yet, but if you are ready then we can go."  
"Yes." The two left and headed out for the evening.  
The swarm of press was staggering as well as the height of polite society . The limos and town cars gave Jane that slight feeling of bordem. Maura looked like a kid on christmas. She had been planning this moment. As they eited the car and headed to the door. Maura linked her arm thru Jane's, she got the look but no biting wit.   
"Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli is this a date?"  
"Yes." They answered in unison as they walked inside. Maura smiled as she was greeted. Jane began to scan the room. She knew she could be found out so she excused herself. She found herself caught between a couple who really shoulda been elsewere however when the two noticed her they moved. She was at the bar and for a moment she racked her brain for the drink. When the bartender got to her she placed their order. He seemed surprised because he was expecting someoneelse.  
"A pleasure to meet you Dr. Isles."  
"No she is my date."  
"oh well I'll make sure if she .." Then he was quite. Jane realized her mother spoiled her daughter. Jane made her way back and had a small knowing smirk.  
"Thank you." She leaned in and blew on Jane's ear. The warm breath with the air conditoning made Jane swoon. As the evening art began the two were left as the center of attenion. The art stole the evening for the moment.  
Maura's mother was beguiling as ever as she spoke to the press who surprsingly were puppets she held them as if this were an English Court. Maura chuckled into Janes neck. This caught her mother's eye. She finnished with the press and headed over to the two. Maura caught the look in her eyes and knew she was on the rack. Jane noticed the hitch in her breathe and was ready to take the proverbial sword, when the lights began to flicker. She was about to move when she realised if she left this would be the perfect oportunity to strike.  
The amp came to life.  
"Hello honored guests as you can see my prized Detective Rizzoli is here for the evening and since she and her lovely date are pursuing me for a murder I wouldn't want to dissapoint them."  
Jane knew he was close more than likely not in the room but close. Maura was on the same page. Then they realized he was watching the room. There eyes folloed the ceilling.  
"OH NO YOU TWO. My game my rules. Now if you would please allow me to get on with the evening. We can begin."  
They stopped as he contiued.  
"The time has come for a true artist to reign and in this age of cheap thrills we have to aspire to greatness." The lights went out and when they were on again a red veiled box had been placed into the room.   
'Why don't you show my art Detective." Jane walked over to the box removing the cover she saw the body.  
"Thank you all be seeing you."  
TBC....


	4. Half-Way There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The science of...

The moment the room was secured the two were back in the press. Jane knew Maura was still checking the box. She had spoken to her mother earlier but knew that this was more than a show.  
When she was certain she had the idea in her mind she took the clipboard and signed. The room began to empty as everyone headed Back to the prescient.  
“Jane you drove.”  
“Are you Ok ?”  
“Not reallly But The sooner this is done the sooner I can....”  
“What?” Jane was concerned she rarely noticed Maura’s lack of thought.  
“Us.”  
“Oh.” They were in the car when Maura  
Screamed.  
“What!!!!!”  
“Jane this might be the best illusion of all time.”  
“Wait are you impressed by some sicko?”  
“Hell No, but the mind of the person who created the technology. Yes. The sicko who stole the tech I hope they are charged for treason.”  
“For those of us who don’t have a Physics acollade.”  
“Yes this is physics, but Jane this is amazing they split the atom. Not in a bomb thoerum this is real they displaced the atom they time. Now you see it.”  
“Wait they did that with a machine?”  
“Yes when we get to the mourgue, I’ll be able to to prove it.”  
“So....”  
“Don’t even think it if and when I go we’ll be old and grey and buried in one coffin.”  
TBC....


End file.
